


An Old Friend

by cytoTinker



Series: Smutworld AU [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dream Bubbles, Dunno about those last two?, Hallucinogens, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Other, Pheromones, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: Rose takes a little nap and is visited by an old friend in her dreams.





	

It had been many months since Rose heard the familiar voice in her head, and yet there it was. She awoke into lucidity upon feeling the familiar chill of the abyss, the surroundings of her dream darkening and coalescing into a uniform pitch. She fell back, suspended by the inky blackness that consumed her surroundings. That voice which stayed with her on those lonely meteoric nights spoke. "My child, it has been too long since I gazed upon you." The voice was sweet and seductive, its honey-like tone contrasting with the horrifying sight of piercing green eyes surrounding the girl from every angle. Rose remained unperturbed, feeling at the tentacle wrapped around her waist. "Azalgoth, it really has been too long. It's strange how distance makes the heart grow fonder." The largest of the eyes blinked, it's sheen betraying a single vestige of kindness. "I see I am well within your memory. This is pleasing. Although, these vestments obscure your true beauty." With a calming purr, the outer god sent forth two appendages, ripping off Rose's shirt, skirt, and undergarments. Satisfied with its work, Azalgoth let the shreds of clothing fall into the darkness. Rose looked down to see her body give off a pale glow, lit by some means higher than a simple light. Tiny particles of reality drifted down around her, like specks of dust, a pelagic neutrality of temperature leaving her wondering if she was surrounded by any substance at all. "I apologize it has taken so long to find you, but you are here before me now. Surely you would wish to continue our... situation?" Rose stared longingly into the giant orb. "Of course, I would be a fool to pass up such delights as you have given me."

Rose felt the beast shift, a massive forked appendage as thick as her waist ushering forth to give her a place to lay. She was released on top of it, instinctively wrapped her arms around it as each fork twisted around her legs, holding her comfortably still while giving the god all the access it needed. She felt a cool spade of flesh on her thigh, caressing it gently and moving closer and closer to her cock. The tentacle stopped short, and instead prodded at her ass, massaging the sensitive area under it, preparing her for what was yet to come. Rose shuddered and clung more tightly to her support, her thighs and calves held together by the powerful ropes of muscle. An odd cup-like extension placed itself over the burgeoning erection, tiny tendrils tickling her shaft with each movement she made. The spade removed itself, a round pressure quickly replacing it as a tentacle the size of a finger slipped inside, slick with clear liquid. "We shall start small, I don't wish you any pain during our reunion" Rose grunted as the thin appendage poked around, quickly locating the spot that earned the best reaction. "I'm surprised Azal, normally you show no mercy." The eye shifted to face her. "This is only a temporary clemency, you shall suffer as much as you desire at another time." Rose gasped as the tip swelled, a small orb pulling against the inside of her pucker. She shuddered as the organ withdrew, the orb stretching her as it popped out. A larger tentacle pushed in return, her cock straining against the small cup as the thicker penetration hummed through her body. "As beautiful as you are on the outside, your inside lavishes my senses tenfold." The cup released her cock, a tube-like organ arriving to take its place. Rose moaned as the tight orifice invited her inside, similar cilia caressing every inch of her member. The very back held a small indentation, holding the head of her cock still as a tight band of muscle tantalized the sensitive skin surrounding it. Rose opened her eyes to gaze upon her otherworldly lover. "Oh god, you spoil me with this treatment." "I am not done with you yet. Give me your mouth." A strange slit opened in front of Rose's face, and she obediently began to kiss it. A small tentacle emerged and pushed it's way into her mouth, feeding her pheromone infused oxygen as it slid down her throat. Rose's brain began to melt as the pheromones took effect, bright colors swirling around her as if everything was under a black light. Rose felt a strange poking on her urethra, giving way to an inescapable ecstasy as a tiny tendril slipped inside, zooming along her length before stopping at the entrance to her prostate. The thread quivered inside, pulling gently as it stimulated her most sensitive organ from the inside. Rose trembled as much as she could in her slithering confines, finally reaching her limit as the two stabbed against her prostate from all sides. The appendage in her throat withdrew, the monstrosity eager to hear her cry out. "Oh fuck, AZZY~!!!" Rose felt the thin tentacle quickly exit, the tentapussy squeezing her rhythmically as she spurted thick cum all around her cock. The tentacle in her backside squirmed out as the hollow tube clamped down hard and drew off all the cum as it left her cock quivering in the cold air. "My dear Rose, you taste as exquisite as ever, truly one of a kind. But I am afraid our time is nearing its end. Fret not, I shall see you again sooner than you think. Rose's surrounds began to fade, her eyes opening as she saw Kanaya leaning over her. "Rose? Rose? Are you alright?" Rose held her head and sat up in the bed, the morning sun peeking past the thick curtains. "I'm fine, I just had the most wonderful dream." "But you were screaming in your sleep!" Rose smiled. "That's why it was fun Kanaya."


End file.
